A coaxial cable used for transmitting a high frequency signal such as an antenna wire generally includes a core wire as a central conductor, an insulator as a dielectric body for covering an outer periphery of the core wire, a braided part as an outer conductor for covering an outer periphery of the dielectric body and an outer jacket (an insulating sheath) for covering an outer periphery of the braided part in order toward an outer side from the center. In the coaxial cable having such a structure, a coaxial connector is provided in a terminal part thereof to connect the coaxial cable to a device or a coaxial cable of a mate side. The coaxial connector has a shield terminal which electrically connects the braided part to the coaxial connector in grounded manner so as to shield an electric noise such as an electromagnetic wave or static electricity.
FIG. 6 shows an example of a terminal structure of a coaxial cable disclosed in PTL1.
A coaxial cable 20 includes a core wire 21, an insulator 22 for covering an outer periphery of the core wire 21, a braided part 23 for covering an outer periphery of the insulator 22 and an outer jacket 24 for covering an outer periphery of the braided part 23. In a cable terminal part, a core wire exposing part 21A formed by removing the outer jacket 24, the braided part 23 and the insulator 22 to expose the core wire 21, an insulator exposing part 22A formed by removing the outer jacket 24 and the braided part 23 to expose the insulator 22 and a braided part exposing portion 23A formed by removing the outer jacket 24 to expose the braided part 23 are formed in order from an end side.
Then, a central conductor 61 of a coaxial connector 60 is held to the core wire exposing part 21A. A braided part crimping member 66 of a shield terminal 63 of the coaxial connector 60 is configured to be crimped with the braided part exposing portion 23A. An outer jacket holding part 67 of the shield terminal 63 is held to the outer jacket 24. Between the central conductor 61 and the shield terminal 63 of the coaxial connector 60, an insulator 62 is arranged.
When the braided part crimping member 66 of the shield terminal 63 is crimped with the braided part exposing portion 23A of the coaxial cable 20, a pair of braided part holding pieces are bent inside to hold the braided part exposing portion 23A mounted on a bottom plate of the braided part crimping member 66 so as to enclose the braided part exposing portion 23A. In order to increase a fixing force of the braided part crimping member 66 to the braided part 23, a fastening force P during a crimping operation needs to be increased as shown in FIG. 7A.
However, when the fastening force P is increased during the crimping operation, as shown in FIG. 7B, since an inner part of the insulator 22 of the coaxial cable 20 is extremely pressed, a disconnection occasionally arises in the core wire 21. A part shown by S in FIG. 7B indicates a disconnected part.
In the shield terminal 63 disclosed in the PTL1, as shown in FIG. 6, a through hole 66a is provided in a bottom plate part of the braided part crimping member 66 so that a part of the braided part 23 enters the through hole 66a during a crimping operation. In such a way, the fixing force of the braided part crimping member 66 of the shield terminal 63 to the braided part 23 of the coaxial cable 20 may be expected to be increased. As a result, the increase of the fastening force P during the crimping operation may be possibly mitigated to prevent the disconnection of the core wire 21.